1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stacked package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages are increasingly developed to meet requirements including multiple functions, high capacity, compactness, and small size. To keep pace with the development, a system in package (SIP) has been proposed, in which multiple semiconductor packages are integrated into one single semiconductor package, enabling high capacity and multiple functions while remarkably reducing the size of the semiconductor package.
One technology of the SIP is to vertically stack semiconductor packages that are individually assembled and have undergone electric tests. This is referred to as a package-on-package (POP) or a stacked package.
In a stacked package, since a plurality of semiconductor packages are embedded into a single electronic device, electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the semiconductor packages may be generated, thereby degrading the overall performance of the electronic device and causing malfunctions to the electronic device.